


Самурай

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Джонни бахвалится. Ви ловит его на слове.Всё заканчивается своеобразным пари.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Самурай

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10317133)   
> 

— Я могу дать тебе кончить, — самонадеянно заявляет Джонни. — Сколько угодно раз подряд.

— Пиздишь, — отмахивается Ви. Непринуждённый смешок, небрежная усмешка, снисходительная интонация — наверняка в целом безупречно невозмутимая мина. Жаль, что Джонни видит её с изнанки.

Ведь тело отзывается недвусмысленно, откликается с полуслова на саму лишь идею, и она закусывает губу. Нет ни единой надежды на то, что Джонни этого не заметит.

Джонни, конечно же, усмехается, скаля зубы, и ей бы провалиться на месте: подловил, гад. 

— Спорим, — тянет он, даже не спрашивая. Пожалуй, знает её лучше других. Пожалуй, знает, что она думает. 

Пожалуй, сразу знает, что она скажет.

— Отвечай за базар, — бросает вызов Ви, вздёргивая подбородок. 

— Назови стоп-слово, — принимает ставку Джонни и в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд только хмыкает: — Когда станет невмоготу. 

Ви смеётся — азартно, Ви хочется пожелать ему засунуть его самомнение в жопу, Ви искренне фыркает.

— _Если_ , — только поправляет она, вскидывая брови. — Ну, удиви меня. _Самурай_.

Если это вообще возможно, пиксельная рябь вокруг него, чудится, начинает искрить вдруг ярче. Джонни опускает голову, глядя на неё исподлобья и поверх своих авиаторов.

— Как будто тебя не заводит даже просто называть меня так, — знающе подмечает он.

Каков ведь нахал. 

— Ты не так понял, — хлопает Ви глазами и без стыда усмехается: — _Это_ моё стоп-слово.

Джонни выдыхает с таким удовлетворением, будто сам только что кончил.

*

Ви вдруг осознаёт, что невольно сдала ему все свои карты и козыри.

Джонни знает, что ей нравится. Джонни знает, где прикоснуться в первую очередь, где быть помягче, а где — надавить. Джонни знает её изнутри, с изнанки, с закрытыми глазами и наизусть.

Наконец, Джонни просто знает, что делает.

Ви порывисто ахает — вздох рвётся на губах, когда она порывисто зажимает рот ладонью, а в другой комкает взмокшую простынь. Щетина всё ещё колет-щекочет в промежности, но развязный язык на мгновение исчезает.

У неё есть только секунда, чтобы перевести дух, пока руки снисходительно-понимающе оглаживают её бёдра.

— Раз, — приглушённо объявляет язык.

*

Ви вздрагивает от холодного металлического касания. Вздрагивает, когда складки следом накрывают горячие губы.

Глухо стонет в зажавшую рот ладонь, кусая губы и пальцы. Он сводит её с ума этим безумным контрастом.

Ноги на его плечах просто сводит, как судорогой.

— Два, — шепчет он, прикусывая кожу со внутренней стороны бедра, и Ви поджимает пальцы ног, рассеянно, бессознательно думая, как бы так скоро не вышло б и три.

*

Джонни смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Придерживает её пятку на своём плече, коленом упирается в её другое колено — раскрывает её шире некуда, до последнего уязвимо-беспомощно.

Трахает её своими кибернетическими пальцами, словно настроенный на неумолимый ритм сексбот.

Пальцы уже нагретые, но изнутри всё так же прошибают мурашками.

— Блядь, — сдавленно охает Ви, крепко жмурясь.

— Это третий, — довольно констатирует Джонни.

*

Протез, ебануться, ещё и вибрирует.

Ви не спрашивает, чего ради Джонни в принципе понадобилась такая фишка. 

Пожалуй, она догадывается. Пожалуй, она на самом деле даже об этом не думает. Пожалуй, ей в целом вовсе не до того, чтобы спрашивать.

Ви стонет, едва не всхлипывая. Вокруг глаз и так уже предательски влажно. 

Не говоря уже о том, что она вся взмокшая, словно только из бани. 

— Только ради таких моментов, конечно, — хрипло отвечает ей Джонни и, наклоняясь к ней, шепчет на ухо: — Четыре.

Пятый следует сразу после даже ещё более сильной волной.

*

Мышцы бьёт мелкой дрожью — тело отказывается стоять даже на четвереньках. Ви обхватывает руками подушку, утыкаясь в неё лбом, и плевать, что так она выпячивает зад, как та ещё шлюха.

Джонни входит в неё глубоко, попеременно меняя и скорость, и ритм. Отчего-то вдруг вспоминаются грёбаные американские горки в Пасифике.

Она закусывает уголок подушки, когда он обхватывает руками её грудь. Это едва не последнее, что ей требуется для очередной разрядки.

_Ни единого слова_ , мелькает в голове случайная связная мысль, и палец Джонни без комментариев очерчивает цифру шесть вокруг её соска.

*

_Хватит_ , хочется сказать ей, когда там уже почти саднит, а ладонь Джонни на мгновение даже соскальзывает — слишком, слишком уж мокро.

Пот липнет ко лбу уж наверняка не вторым даже слоем. Ви кусает губы, и губы ноют, потому что уже и так закушенные не единожды.

_Хватит_ , потому что больше нет сил.

— Вслух, — требует Джонни, и голос у него тоже не свой: низкий, осипший, грубый, — отчего дыхание застревает где-то посреди горла.

— Хватит, — сипит она. — Ты до… доказал.

Джонни не замирает ни на мгновение, даже не замедляется. Ви беззвучно охает, когда он задевает чувствительную точку. В очередной, сука, грёбаный раз.

— Стоп-слово, — снова односложно командует Джонни, пересиливая рваное дыхание. Ви смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век, и то ли барахлит «Кироши», то ли опять сбоит биочип, но за мелкой рябью пикселей он выглядит как под кайфом. — Мы условились.

Ви даже напрягает глаза, чтобы всмотреться в его расплывчатое лицо, зажатое меж её голеней.

— Твоя взяла, — громко шепчет она, борясь с порывом запрокинуть голову, — _самурай_.

Джонни вздыхает низко и очень пошло, и Ви всё-таки не удерживается, плотно закрывает глаза, когда её накрывает снова.

_Семь_ , мысленно отмечает она за обоих.

Если только, конечно, не сбилась со счёта.


End file.
